Project:Hunter
by harukahimesama
Summary: Miyu wants something interesting to happen in her life. Then, she was suddenly involved in the world of Crimson Gods and Lords. It seems that her wish is granted. But she said, "I said I wanted to have something different to happen in my life...but not like this! This isn't interesting! It's scary!" Takes place 17 years after the third season.(Contains crossovers!) R&R please!


**A/N: My first fanfic! and sorry if the story writing is real crap and this is my first time to write stuff like this. I'm still learning English (as this is not my main language). I really hope you'll take interest to this story and help me to further improve it by reviewing it so that I can continue this. Also sorry if this prologue is short(and will the later chapters too)because that's all my mind could come up with. And excuse me for the poorly written action scene here. Haha. That is all.****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shakugan no Shana and the other anime and references that will be mentioned in the later chapters..and If I really do own it, then I wouldn't be posting the story here.

Please...enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"See ya!" My friend says waving her hands.

"Yeah, Later."

And so, me and my friend part our ways as we got out of the school gates.

This scene has no difference from yesterday...and the other days too. It will happen tomorrow...every now and then.

In short, this is my everyday life.

Going to school, studying, having fun with my friends...and going home. This is how my day goes every day.

I wonder if my life gets more interesting. Besides what do I do every day, I want something different to happen.

Now that I thought about that, I just notice that many good things happened today.

I walk to the train station.

Today is a calm windy day. Petals of Cherry Blossoms fall in the ground. The falling of the petals seem to lighten the atmosphere of the district.

Suddenly, colours of red flash my eyes. And not only that...all shades of red surrounded everything. Everything stopped moving, as if time stopped. Even a soda can's suspended in mid-air!

I hear a loud stomp of what I assume a foot. Then, a gigantic baby doll appears. Its skin is pale white. It has the height of a 3-storey building. The doll also has lifeless eyes.

The people in front of me suddenly were engulfed by blue flames. The doll opens its huge mouth that contained razor sharp teeth. The doll sucked the flames mindlessly.

The doll...it...devoured...the... people. And I just stand here, frozen, and watching in fear. As much as I want to scream at the top of my lungs in panic, my voice doesn't come out. My lips parted instead. My eyes widen in surprise. It is really scary...and very disturbing.

I admit that I see these magical things at the games I'm playing. But this is reality, and you can't escape from it.

Everything's gone. The place was cleared by the doll as it devoured the humans. The doll notices me and started to walk in my direction.

_Run...run! I mentally say that word to myself. Run, Miyu!...run! You don't want to die, right? _I thought as I force myself to move.

The doll starts to walk faster. It begins to stomp the ground. _'Shit...Shiitt!' _I start to panic. My knees move on its own. I start to run for my dear life, like there's no tomorrow, like it's the end of the world. I run as fast as I can.

No matter how fast I can run, the doll manages to catch up. Then, I think it got angry. It stomps the ground really hard!

"Uuuu...Uwahh!"

When the doll stomped, it caught me right in the mid-air when I fly off as a response.

The doll stops moving and looks right into my eyes, like it staring into my soul.

_So I'll just die here? This instant?_

It opens its huge, monstrous mouth. I assume...it's going to eat me...alive.

_God..! I said I wanted to have something different to happen in my life...but not like this! This isn't interesting! It's scary! It's going to eat me!_

It's hands gripping my body slowly moves towards its mouth.

_Gah-!_

There's no more that I can do in this situation.

I just close my eyes and face my death.

_..._

_..._

_...!_

_Uuguh-!_

I suddenly fall down while the doll's hand still gripping me.

_Gyaoo-!_

The doll roars very loud that it nearly shatters my ears.

I open my eyes.

The doll's shoulder was cut off!

_Wait...cut off? By who?_

While on that thought I slowly break free from the hands of the doll and start to distance myself from it. Then I notice a boy in front the doll who was roaring in pain. He looks back at me with a smile. He has brunette messy hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders that was tucked in his olive pants. He's maybe slightly taller than me. He's around my age I think. I assume that he's the one who sliced the shoulder of the doll that saved my life.

As the doll roared in pain, it forms a blue fireball on its free hand. Then it launches the fireball flying towards...me. _Me._

The brunette boy's eyes widen in surprise as he didn't expect the attack.

"Ahhh...! Watch out!" He shouted.

Too late. We were unable to react fast. Not too long, the fireball will hit me.

"Uuu...uwahh!"

_-!_

Just as the fireball gets really near me, like inches apart. I just spread like a sphere. It didn't really hit me. Then I see a white transparent sphere that surrounded me. It probably was the one who blocked the fireball. And I'm just here standing and is overwhelmed, amazed, and scared at the same time in the situation I'm in. I really don't have any earthly idea what's going on or why I'm caught on this.

The brunette teen forms an 'o' on his mouth in. Then he jumps high until he is several feet above the doll's head. He delivers a spinning kick on the doll's head. Then it falls on the ground. After that, he throws a punch on the doll's stomach. It screams in pain until it dies as it vanishes in blue flames.

And again, I just stand here, watching the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>If receive more reviews, then I'll continue to post the next chapters.<strong>


End file.
